


Flowers Are Red

by yours_eternally



Series: AUgust 2020 Prompts [20]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘Good choice,’ Chris smiles and turns to pick out the best blooms for him. ‘For your... partner?’ Chris can’t quite help asking, voice falsely causal. But Ricky doesn’t seem to notice, absorbed in scrolling on his phone.‘Nope,’ he snorts softly, eyes now on Chris’, ‘—eternally single, guess I’m cursed.’ Chris laughs.‘I feel that, man,’ he says without thinking and Ricky laughs too. He’s pretty when he laughs. ‘Are you going somewhere nice?’ Chris asks, glancing down to curl ribbon.‘Just meeting friends,’ he says with a shrug and Chris nods not knowing what else to say. Ricky pays and walks out, and Chris curses his awkwardness.As the sole owner of a small business selling cut flowers it's understandable that Chris would recognise his customers, and Ricky has rapidly become one his favourites.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Series: AUgust 2020 Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859290
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Flowers Are Red

‘Honestly, you’d love this place — the owner’s like _goth_ — it’s so _kitsch_ ,’ comes a comment, cackled into a cell phone from the other side of the display. 

Chris grits his teeth, but forces himself to straighten up and trot over to the counter. Though it’s galling for his lifestyle and his business to be reduced to a two blunt syllables, this guy comes in every Thursday like clockwork and buys a dozen red roses for his mistress like he’s Don _fucking_ Draper. And Chris is not above taking even this dickhead’s money. 

Chris is just done wrapping the guy’s roses — and charging double him for the smug smile he gives Chris as he takes in his tattoos — when the bell above the door jingles again. And Chris freezes on the spot because it’s Ricky. 

He moved to the city about three months ago (immediately looking up all of his socials, having caught a glimpse of his id as he paid, doesn’t count as stalking, right?) and has become something of a regular at Chris’ store. They’d only chatted a few times, when Chris had spoken entirely too much about using natural moss in arrangements over oasis. 

‘Thanks,’ the guy grunts, nearly walking into Ricky as he stares at his phone. Ricky rolls his eyes at Chris as the guy lets the door bang closed behind him. Chris smiles at him. He looks so good, Chris almost can’t meet his eyes. He’s made-up like he’s going out later tonight and his nails look freshly painted. 

‘Hey,’ Ricky says, grinning as he comes over to the counter.

‘Hey,’ Chris says back, trying not to actually leer at him. ‘What can get you? 

‘Um…’ Ricky’s eyes flickered over the buckets behind Chris, ‘the purple ones?’ 

‘Good choice,’ Chris smiles and turns to pick out the best blooms for him. ‘For your... partner?’ Chris can’t quite help asking, voice falsely causal. But Ricky doesn’t seem to notice, absorbed in scrolling on his phone. 

‘Nope,’ he snorts softly, eyes now on Chris’, ‘—eternally single, guess I’m cursed.’ Chris laughs. 

‘I feel that, man,’ he says without thinking and Ricky laughs too. He’s pretty when he laughs. ‘Are you going somewhere nice?’ Chris asks, glancing down to curl ribbon. 

‘Just meeting friends,’ he says with a shrug and Chris nods not knowing what else to say. Ricky pays and walks out, and Chris curses his awkwardness. 

x

It’s another Thursday, and Ricky’s queueing to make his purchase. Chris has had a busy afternoon and he’s more pleased to see Ricky than he’s willing to admit.

Ricky’s eyes move over the buckets as he sucks the piercing in his lip. Chris smiles. He’s meant to be closing in five minutes but he wants to keep Ricky talking as long as possible this time. 

‘Do you have anything red?’ He asks, eyes moving back to Chris’. To anyone else Chris would have explained politely that he was all out. But, since it’s Ricky, he grins.

‘Actually, I just got a delivery,’ he says, ‘um, it’s in the back if you want to take a look?’ 

‘Sure,’ Ricky says with a shrug. 

‘I just need to um,’ he comes around the counter and latches the door. It feels weird to be standing in the same space as Ricky, without the counter between them. 

‘Through here,’ he says, nervously moving back around the counter and leading Ricky into the back room. It’s small and thick with the smell of chlorophyll. Chris grabs his boxcutter and turns back to Ricky, who eyes it, expression amused.

‘Is this the part where you kill me?’ he asks, leaning back against the metal sink, ‘y’know, you could be a spree killer,' he grins at Chris, 'and they’d give you some terrible nickname like _The Gardener_ or some shit.’ He doesn’t seem concerned by the concept. 

‘I think you watch too many horror movies, dude,’ Chris chuckles too, bending to slice through the tape on the first box, ‘anyway, maybe you're the one on a spree.’ 

‘Maybe… or maybe we’re in a romcom rather than a slasher,’ Ricky says to his back and Chris can suddenly feel his heart pounding. Chris swallows. _Does he mean…?_

‘How… how would we know?’ Chris says, not daring to look up at him. 

‘I guess…’ Ricky says, ‘if you kiss me now then we’ll know.’ Chris stands and turns. He takes a step closer. Ricky grins at him, unfolding his arms, putting both his palms on the skin either side of his hips. 

‘Can you not be holding the boxcutter at all,’ he says, laughing, when Chris gets closer and Chris blinks at him, not realising that he is still holding it. He sets it down on the work surface where he usually prepares the pre-arranged bouquets. He moves over and bends to carefully press their mouths together. Ricky moans softly against his lips and Chris closes his arms around him, stepping him back into the sink with a metallic thump. 

‘Sorry,’ Chris mumbles, flushing as he backs off, ‘I don’t usually um… do this.’ 

‘Make out with customers in your back room?’ Ricky grins and Chris flushes more. Ricky lifts his hand to touch the back of his knuckles to his cheek and Chris leans down to kiss the ink on them. 

‘I like these,’ Chris tells him shyly, taking Ricky’s hand in his to thumb over them. Ricky grins and leans up to kiss him again. Chris kisses him back, opening his mouth when he feels Ricky’s tongue against his lips. He cups Ricky’s head, thumbs pressing gently under his chin. He feels hot everywhere, hands tingling where they’re resting on Ricky’s skin. He has an idea. 

‘Can I touch you?’ he says, lowering his hand to hold Ricky’s hip. 

‘Uh, sure,’ Ricky says, wetting his lips, and Chris bends to kiss him again as he pops the button on his fly and eases down his zip. Ricky gasps into his mouth as he starts to feel him gently through his underwear. His cock is hot and hard when Chris finally gets a hand on it but he wants more. Carefully removing his hand he sinks to his knees, feeling the cool tile through his jeans. 

‘Is this okay?’ Chris asks, checking again. 

‘Yeah,’ Ricky says, stroking Chris’ hair back from his face, ‘—you’re so hot.’ 

‘So are you,’ Chris says and Ricky smiles at him, shrugging. He reaches up to pull Ricky’s jeans and underwear down. Ricky hisses at the feeling of the cold metal sink against his ass. Chris leans up to take his cock in his mouth making him gasp again. Ricky moans as Chris sucks him, letting his cock slide against his tongue. 

He can feel Ricky’s hands on his shoulders, and the image of his neat, black-painted nails digging into his skin goes straight to his cock. He spreads thighs wider, trying to relieve the pressure, as he takes Ricky’s cock deeper. Ricky’s hips are pushing into his mouth a little and Chris squeezes them gently encouraging the movement. Ricky moans, biting his lips trying to keep himself quiet. Chris can feel his cock throbbing thick in his mouth. He’s the perfect height to do this Chris can’t help thinking. Ricky arches and grits out: ‘Chris, I’m going to—’ 

He pushes on Chris’ shoulders to get him to back off but Chris doesn’t and when Ricky comes it’s deep in his throat. Ricky pants. He’s got both his arms wrapped around Chris’ head and shoulders, pulling him in so close his nose is pressed to the crisp hairs at the base of Ricky’s cock. It’s bliss. 

‘ _Fuck_ —’ he says, still breathless, carefully untangling himself from Chris. Chris sits back smudging the saliva from his chin and stands. To his surprise Ricky steps into him, hand fumbling under his apron for the zip on his jeans and his lips pressing to Chris’. Chris lets him lick into his mouth. He flushes when Ricky gets a hand into his underwear, embarrassed Ricky can feel how hard he is from sucking his cock. But Ricky makes an appreciative noise and Chris feels himself relax. 

Chris breaks the kiss and tucks his face into Ricky’s neck as he starts to stroke him. Ricky’s hand feels so good on him. His skin smells so good. His come tastes so good. Chris just wants to drink him up, consume him completely. 

‘Next time, I want you to fuck me,’ Ricky whispers into the shell of his ear. An image of just exactly that flickers across Chris’ mind and he’s coming before he can take another breath. He moans, contracting around Ricky, arm tight around his waist head nuzzled into his neck. He feels Ricky kiss the top of his head and makes himself let him go.

They break apart, Ricky turning to the sink to rinse his hand and Chris quickly fixing his clothes. Chris turns back and finds Ricky looking at him. They grin at each other and neither says anything until Ricky demands Chris’ phone so he can add his number. 

‘Can I take you out somewhere tomorrow?’ Chris says, accepting his phone back. 

‘Like a date?’ Ricky asks and Chris nods, flushing again. Ricky nods too and lets Chris kiss him on the lips once more before he slips out the front of the store, leaving the bell jingling. 

The next day Chris brings Ricky flowers, and on every day after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, we have two cute fics coming up, then another spooky one, then a wacky one to finish 🙌
> 
> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌


End file.
